


Nightmare

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, au: the king of spades isn't an asshole, complaining about Kingly Duties, nice!spade king, spade dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: The king of Spades is just about to go to sleep when Lancer shows up in his room, scared because of a nightmare.He makes sure that his son knows there's nothing to be afraid of.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> is this before deltarune??? is this an au where deltarune doesnt happen???? who knows
> 
> its just a fic about lancer and the king of spades actually having a good healthy family relationship.

It’s the middle of the night when the king of Spades finally manages to drag himself to his bed.

He’s more than a little peeved about how late it is. An evening meeting with the kings of Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs had been issued after a recent rise in complaints about paychecks from the castle guard had come in, forcing them to debate if it was worth it to give the Rudinns, Hathies, and various other species a pay raise. If it were up to him, the matter would’ve been handled quickly and efficiently. Just remind them that they’re already getting quite a high pay, much higher than most of the kingdom, and that’s that.

Of course, the king of Hearts, that sentimental old fool, just _had_ to take their complaints to heart (heh), and tried to give into them. The king of Clubs had reluctantly agreed, but agreed nonetheless, so it had been up to him and the king of Diamonds to talk some sense into them, which had taken more than a few hours of his precious sleeping time.

God, he’s tired. And cranky. But mostly tired.

With a fatigued huff, he takes off his crown and puts it on the nightstand next to his bed, and throws his cape somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed. It’s not like it can’t be ironed by the servants later. Besides, he has multiple other capes he can use in the morning, if he really wants to.

Yawning, he lifts the covers of his bed, and promptly plops down on his mattress, shuffling until he deems himself comfortable enough to sleep, and closes his eyes.

His breath evens out, finally relaxing after another day of hard, kingly work. His heartbeat slows, and he feels himself slowly slipping away in the soothing embrace of sleep.

He’s so close, so close to being blissfully unaware of the world, when a soft, shaky voice reaches his ears.

“D-Dad…?”

He wants to cry out in frustration.

With a grunt, he turns around in his bed until he’s facing the bedroom door.

In the doorway, a timid looking Lancer is clutching his pillow, a pleading, anxious look in his eyes.

“Lancer, my son,” he says with a sigh, feeling his annoyance slowly melting away at the look on his son’s face, “what brings you to my room in the middle of the night?”

Lancer shuffles anxiously in place, hugging his pillow tighter to himself. “I, u-um…” he stutters out, and oh gosh, he looks like he’s about to cry, “I h-h-had a nightm-mare, Dad,” he continues, trying to keep a brave front, but clearly failing.

The king’s face softens, before raising the covers slightly as an invitation. Lancer looks hopeful for a moment, and the king nods.

“C’mere, kid. Get in.”

In less than 5 seconds, Lancer’s darted over to his father’s bed and hid under the covers. He curls up against the king’s enormous body, and the king lets out a soft sigh, gently embracing his son and starting to stroke his back.

Lancer’s body begins to tremble, and soon, small sobbing sounds are coming from him, a small wet patch forming on the king’s chest.

The king shushes him softly. “There, there,” he murmurs, his words rumbling in his chest, “I’m here now, Lancer. It was just a dream. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

He continues reassuring Lancer for a while, until slowly, the crying starts to calm down. Lancer is still shivering, but appears soothed by his father’s presence, to the king’s relief. Lancer isn’t easily shaken by anything, and even if he is, he usually remains jovial, so this must have been an especially scary nightmare.

Tenderly, he pets Lancer’s head.

“Are you feeling better now, Lancer?” he asks.

Lancer nods into his chest.

“I’m glad,” he hums, and continues petting Lancer. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Lancer stills, and peeks up at his father’s face from the safe spot in his arms. The king’s face is calm and comforting, and Lancer hiccups as he nods once more.

“Alright. Take your time, son,” the king assures him.

Lancer takes a few deep breaths, before opening his mouth to speak. “I-I, we were… o-on the roof of the c-castle,” he begins, recalling how the terrifying dream hadn’t really been scary at first, “I w-was talking to y-you? A-and y-you seemed angry f-for some r-reason. There w-were also three p-people I di-didn’t know? A-and then you… y-you…”

Lancer hides his face into the king’s chest again.

“Y-you s-s-said you w-were gonna th-throw me o-off th-the roof, a-and you l-looked li-li-like you really meant it! A-a-and- and-“ Lancer is unable to finish his sentence before he starts crying again, heaving sobs muffled by the king’s body.

Hurriedly, the king shushes Lancer again, unsettled himself by the story, but determined not to let Lancer see it. “It’s okay, it was just a dream, Lancer,” he says, calmly but firmly. “I would **never** do anything like that to you,” he continues to pet and shush Lancer, “you’re my precious son. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever did anything like that to you, understand?”

“D-d’you mean it, D-Dad?” Lancer hiccups, looking back up into his father’s face, eyes watery from crying.

“Of course I do, Lancer,” the king says, giving Lancer a soft smile.

Lancer sniffles, before shakily raising his fist, with only his pinky sticking out. “P-pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” the king chuckles, holding his own pinky out and hooking it around Lancer’s. It completely dwarfs Lancer’s entire hand, but somehow, it works out.

Lancer gives the king a watery smile, wiping his tears away with his free hand. “Thank you, Dad,” he says when they finally unhook their pinkies.

“Of course, son,” the king replies, and hugs Lancer. “Now, I think it is high time to go back to sleep, Lancer. We have another busy day tomorrow.”

“R-right!” Lancer exclaims, a bit louder than necessary (okay, a lot louder), perking up before he slumps into himself again.

“U-um, Dad?” he says, voice timid.

“Yes, Lancer?” the king replies.

Lancer fiddles with his hands a bit before continuing. “Can I… Can I stay with you tonight? I-I’m still a bit, um. Scared.”

The king chuckles good naturedly, and pulls Lancer even closer to himself. “Of course. It’ll be a bit like a sleepover, hmm?”

Lancer beams at his dad (well, as much as a he can from being smothered in his dad’s chest, anyway). “Yay! Thank you Dad!” he says cheerfully, earlier tears completely forgotten. He happily snuggles into his dad’s embrace, blue little tongue peeking out in contentment. “You’re the best dad ever, Dad.”

The King smiles, and closes his eyes again, glad Lancer is finally comfortable again, and that they both can go to sleep now. He wasn’t lying when he said they’ll have a busy day tomorrow. He’s dead tired, and it wouldn’t surprise him if getting up in the morning would be difficult.

It was okay, though. Lancer, his favorite (and only) son, was happy, so he was happy. He can already feel himself drifting off again.

“Good night, Lancer.”

“Good night Dad. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @foxyinferno321 on twitter


End file.
